


Burning Bright

by SilasSolarius



Series: The Salenyme Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Implied Torture, M/M, PTSD, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vulnerable Tony, overprotective older brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sequel to The Last Salenyme. Tony's finally back home, but with his growing insanity and worsening nightmares it's far from a happily ever after. Can Bucky, The older Salenyme brothers, and the Avengers put the genius back together? Or will the darkness in his mind swallow him whole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Bucky awakened to the feel of the body in his arms trembling violently and had to fight a sigh.

In the two weeks since Tony's rescue the genius had yet to sleep a night all the way through without suffering from at least one nightmare. This of course led to him spending more time in his lab or being more obnoxious than usual as a way to compensate for it. The assassin jerked awake with a choked gasp, hazel eyes wide in fear. Cold sweat slicked his smooth skin and the arc reactor shined brightly in the dark of their bedroom, illuminating the terror on his face.

He sat up and pulled him into his arms, stroking his long dark hair soothingly.

"Sh, calm down, darlin. You're safe. You're  _home_." A whimper left his husband who curled closer to him, giving him a view of the black ink marring his pale skin.

 **Project III**  stood out in bold gothic print on the vixen's upper shoulder and it still made his stomach turn every time he saw it. Someone had branded his assassin and tortured him. Someone had tried to break the beautiful creature and... he wasn't entirely sure they failed.

Make no mistake, his lover was still as fierce as ever and during the day he seemed to go about as if nothing was wrong, his mask of 'Billionaire, genius, Playboy(not so much), Philanthropist' still strong in his every action, but when they were alone and the mask fell away, something in him just changed and he seemed more fragile. More  _raw._

It broke his heart.

After a moment, Tony's trembles calmed and he stilled, looking up at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." He murmured and Bucky smiled back kindly.

"Never a problem." His blue eyes softened. "Talk to me, Tone."

For a moment, it seemed as if the assassin were gonna speak, his lips parting then closing. Then he merely shook his head and pulled away, frustration and annoyance lining his wet features.

"I'll be in my lab." He replied, leaving the room swiftly. The Winter Soldier watched him leave, blue eyes full of concern and pain.

"Yeah," He muttered softly. "Seems to be the only place you ever are anymore."

* * *

_"Talk to me, Tone."_

_"Talk to me."_

_"Talk to me."_

Why couldn't he just  _talk_ to him?

It seemed as if every time he went to his husband to talk about what had happened, to talk about what  _was_ happening to him he ended up choking and the words ended up lost in his throat.

How could he explain it to him? To tell him that every time he saw that brand stark against his pale skin he felt sick? Tell him how every time he closed his eyes he expected to find himself back in that cold, dark cell with only the voices in his head and a terrified guard as company. How could he explain the fear he felt every time Bucky left his sight, the fear that it was all a dream and he would wake up alone?

How could he explain the madness and darkness slowly overtaking him?

A soft sob left Tony's lips and he brought his hands up to shield his face, long dark hair falling around him like a veil between him and the rest of the world.

Bucky's pained blue eyes flashed behind his eyelids and he let out a choked whimper, rocking back and forth to try to sooth the pain lacing his heart.

"I'm sorry."

The assassin curled in on himself and continued to cry, pleading silently for forgiveness he didn't think he deserved, his bots, his  _children_  gathering around their broken creator like sentinels.

No harm would come to him.

They wouldn't fail this time.

* * *

The new century was...strange.

As HYDRA weapons they hadn't really paid much attention to the technical changes unless it pertained to their missions. Now, free from Hydra's hold the eldest of the Salenyme brothers found themselves astounded by how far the humans had progressed and by how much of it was accredited to their brother.

The little hatchling that had followed them around as a child had grown and flourished into an extremely successful and powerful man, all on his own.

Their little Kael was no longer a baby.

He had his own life, his own history...his own secrets.

Silas's eyes narrowed slightly.

Their little brother carried alot of secrets they were sure of it.

When he'd explained the events that they had missed they's noticed that there were lots of holes in his story, including how he got that blue nightlight in his chest. When asked about it, his eyes had darkened and flashed with the bloodlust of the  _sanguis ira_ and he'd lied, telling them it was merely a power source for his suit. They'd noticed how his team mates had shot him sympathetic looks especially the female assassin, but none of them had called his bluff. Instead, the humans had gone along with it, all of them refusing to tell the elder Salenymes anything that disputed whatever Kael told them. As heartwarming as their loyalty to the young prince was, all it did was serve to piss both of his older brothers off.

Another thing he'd noticed was the growing distance between Kael and his husband. The younger man had taken to hiding away in his lab, only appearing among the masses when he needed to. When he did, his persona was in full effect, only small bits of his true nature slipping through.

"You're thinking too hard. Kael will be fine, brother."

The former King turned to his brother with a worried frown.

"How do you know?"

Jeice sighed softly and ran a hand through his long sable hair.

"I've Seen it. There are many hardships ahead for our dear baby brother, but he will persevere and he will prosper because of them." He smirked.

"Besides, we're here now. We just gotta let him know he no longer has to shoulder everything on his own anymore."

"And if he refuses to confide in us?"

"Then we keep bugging him until he does. After all what are big brothers for?"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Your mate is worried about you."

Tony hmmed softly but ignored his elder brother, choosing to focus on the gauntlet lying in front of him. It was the glove for the Mark XVII and it was in dire need of repair after being damaged in a fight against the Doombots only a week previous. He knew it was a petty move, however he couldn't help it. Since his return all anyone wanted him to do was _talk_. Talk to a therapist. Talk to a doctor. To his teammates. To his brothers.

To his mate.

His hand stilled for a moment, lips twisting into a slight grimace when Jeice pulled his gauntlet away from him.

"I really hate being ignored, Little One."

"And I hate when people touch my things." The younger prince responded, eyes flashing violently.

Jeice smirked. "Too bad. Older Brother rights."

A snarl spilled past the others lips unbidden, his canines sharpening briefly.

"Go away!"

The elder dampyre's smirk fell and he scowled.

"No! Stop being a brat! Talk to your mate before you lose him!"

Kael froze, wide-eyed tears welling in his eyes. Lose him? Lose Bucky?

Again?

No. _NO!_

His chest tightened and he remembered avidly the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest when he had received that KIA letter so long ago. He couldn't feel that again.

His hazel eyes darkened, a plan brewing in his mind.

He _wouldn't_ feel that again.

His gaze moved to his brother's dark glare.

He refused to lose _anyone_ ever again.

* * *

Kael was planning something, Jeice could tell the moment those liqueur colored eyes darkened and slid his way.

Something was happening inside his brother's head and despite his assurances to his elder brother that they would be able to get through to him, he was starting to doubt it himself. Something had broken inside the youngest prince and he didn't know if they would ever be able to fix it.

"Kael?"

The assassin glanced up at him, then smiled softly.

"I won't lose him, Jay"- His smile darkened, tinged with madness-" I won't lose _any_ of you."

"Brother what-" He felt a tiny prick at the base of his neck and he gasped staring at the manic gleam in his brother's eyes as darkness crept into his vision.

"Sh," His baby brother crooned softly, running a slender hand through his hair. "It'll be alright."

"Everything will be just fine."

* * *

Silas frowned worriedly as he stared at the elevator doors of the common room, willing one of his brothers to walk out. Neither of the younger dampyres had been seen all day, and while this was normal for Kael, Jeice was not one for solitude. Their middle brother had a penchant for being the center of attention, and was a socialite of the highest caliber. With all the Avengers sitting in the common room, and Kael sequestered in his lab, he had no idea where his other brother was.

The ding of the elevator drew him from his thoughts and he released a sigh of relief as Kael exited, only to stiffen as he took a closer look at his youngest sibling.

Something had changed.

Darkness and mania danced on the outskirts of the genius' aura, carefully masked in regards to the humans who wouldn't be able to feel it regardless. To the common gaze, he looked the same as he had for months, his eyes held no hint of the mania his aura did nor did the smile on his lips. It was only because Silas was well versed in how Kael was _supposed_ to be that even noticed, so slight was the taint.

Then he remembered something important.

Jeice had gone to speak with Kael hours ago…just before he'd vanished.

His heart stilled in his chest.

"What did you do?" He whispered softly and Tony smiled innocently, eerily reminiscent to how he had as a fledgling.

"Fury called. Sent Jeice on a solo mission early this afternoon. Unknown duration."

He was lying, yet the king could tell that the humans had bought it. Everyone but Kael's husband, who's eyes narrowed slightly. He sent the soldier a look then turned back to his brother who was still before him with that child's smile on his lips.

"I see." He responded, but inside his heart screamed in denial.

After all, even in his insanity Kael wouldn't hurt their brother…would he?

* * *

_**He was floating.** _

" _ **Sh, all is well brother. No one will ever hurt you agaain. I promise."**_

_**Kael?** _

_**Why, why couldn't he feel anything? Why couldn't he move?** _

_**What had his baby brother done to him?** _

" _ **Please, just let me go. You won't lose me, I swear." He tried to call to his brother but he went unheard. Instead, a slim hand, gentle in its ministrations started to stroke his hair coaxing him back into oblivion.**_

* * *

"He was lying."

Bucky nodded at King Silas' statement, watching as the Dampyre paced in front of the window.

They were in the elder man's room, having met there when the others had gone to bed for the night to discuss their unstable family member. There was no doubt in their minds that the young prince had done something to his elder brother and yet…they couldn't figure out what.

They wanted to believe that he would never hurt Jeice, but with the state of mind that the billionaire had been in lately, they knew he was capable of anything.

"What are we going to do?" The super soldier asked hesitantly, worried for his lover, as well as for his brother.

The king bowed his head, hiding his face and yet Bucky could see the tears that escaped his eyes to trail down his cheeks.

"Kael is my baby brother. I have raised him from the time of our parents' death to the day of my own. I will wait to see what he has done to our brother, then…I will decide."

Fear lanced through the super soldier but he held it in and nodded.

He would save them. _Both_ of them.

**TBC…**

**A/N:I'm a bit unsure of this chapter and the direction of it and as such I am in the process of writing another version of it. When I finish I will pick the chapter I like the most and use it to replace this one.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Tony smiled softly as he looked down at the peaceful face of his older brother, stroking the long sable locks gently. He had lessened the drugs he had given the man and was now waiting for him to awaken.

He had seen the peculiar looks Silas and Bucky had been sending him and he wished he could tell them that Jeice was fine, but he knew if he did they would force him to let him go and that was unacceptable.

If he let him go, he would be in danger and he would lose him.

"K-Kael…" He smiled gently, meeting the sleepy blue eyes of the elder with his own hazel.

"How do you feel?"

"What…what are you doing…Little One?"

He took a seat right beside the man's head.

"I have to save you, brother. I can't lose you again."

A strong, callous hand grabbed his smaller one. "You won't…but you can't keep me captive either."

Tony shook his head. "Not a captive. Safe."

Jeice sighed and sat up, pulling his brother into his arms and stealthily sneaking the syringe from the other man's pocket and plunging it into his neck.

Tony gasped and stared up at him with wide, broken hazel eyes. As they slid shut, the older man kissed his forehead and gathered him in his arms with a whispered apology.

"I'm so sorry, Kael, but you need help whether you want it or not."

"No," The younger man pleaded and Jeice ignored the guilt niggling at the back of his mind.

"I'm so sorry." He repeated softly, gathering the handcuffs chained to the bedrails, before slipping into the elevator and asking JARVIS to set course for Silas' room.

The elevator didn't move for a moment.

_"If you harm Sir in anyway, I will kill you."_

The dampyre stilled, clutching Tony's slumbering form tighter.

"I will not harm my brother, Jarvis. You have my word." His voice softened with grief and he looked down at Tony's peaceful face.

"But he needs help or he will self-destruct and then there will be no saving him."

The AI didn't reply but the elevator began to move so Jeice slumped against the wall, cradling his brother to his chest.

"We'll help you, Little One." He crooned. "I promise, we'll save you from everything. Even yourself."

* * *

"Tony's missing again and Jarvis won't tell me where he is." Bucky reported to his brother-in-law frantically.

The former king frowned slightly, turning from where he had been gazing out at the New York Sky line, emerald eyes troubled.

"That is the third time this week."

Bucky nodded, worry lining every tired inch of his frame and Silas felt his heart ache for the young human. The man loved Kael with every fiber of his being, anyone could see that, and the fact that the young prince was suffering was weighing heavily on his mate. This was worsened by Kael's own refusal to speak about his troubles, something the young prince hand struggled with even as a child and The former King couldn't help but reach out to comfort his brother's mate.

He had to believe that Kael would get better if only to prevent the human anymore suffering.

"I don't know what to do." The man confessed quietly and the pain in his voice was almost tangible in it's intensity.

"He will heal. We must give him time."

Bucky snorted. " It seems like the more time I give him, the worse off he gets.

Silas opened his mouth to disagree but Jarvis cut him off.

" _Lord Salenyme, your presence is being requested in your room."_

The former king blinked and perked up hopefully.

"Tony

" _No Sir, Mr. Jeice."_

Silas frowned stunned. Tony had done something to Jeice, he knew he had. So why had he decided to suddenly let him go?

Unless…

"Is Tony with him?"

" _Yes."_

The two men shared a look and Bucky nodded before taking off towards the elevator.

As they approached his room many different scenarios racedthrough his head, each one darker than the next, however nothing prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he entered his room.

Jeice was sitting at the edge of his bed, Tony lying unconscious and bound in front of him. Their youngest sibling's hand were cuffed in front of his body, his feature slackened and more peaceful than Silas had seen them since finding in HYDRA's lab what seemed like ages ago. Jeice didn't even glance at him, his sable hair pulled back with a silk ribbon and nicely groomed.

Whatever Tony had done, he had obviously taken very good care of their brother…but it didn't explain why the youngest Prince was laying bound in his bed nor what he had done in the first place.

"He was trying to protect me, protect _us_ , from his demons." Jeice whispered.

"I mistakenly tried to convince him to talk and something I said seemed to rigger the breakdown we all knew was coming because next thing I know I was drugged and bound, with Kael sitting at my side trying to reassure me it was all for my own good."

Silas' eyes widened in horror while Bucky swallowed.

"Did…did he say anything in particular."

The blue-eyed man finally looked up at them his eyes full of tears.

"He said, _'I won't lose_ **any** _of you.'_ " A tear escaped his eyes. "What has he gone through without us, Sy? Just HYDRA wouldn't cause this. There's something deeper, something that he's been holding in for a long time and HYDRA just gave him the push he needed. How can we save him when we don't know what's hurting him in the first place?"

Silas wrapped his arms aroung his younger brother, his sad gaze never leaving the still form of their baby brother lying unconscious in his bed.

"I don't know, Dear One. But we need to find out."

He watched as Bucky moved to Kael's side and clasped his small hand in his larger one, blue eyes full of pain.

They really needed to find out.

It wouldn't bode well for Kael or his mate if they didn't.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINALLY! This chapter gave me so much trouble and honestly I got so frustrated I was half a second away from just deleting this.Luckily, I stepped back and took a breather then managed to write a conclusive outline for the rest of this. So all in all we're looking at around 10 or 11 chapters for this fic all together. Anyways, happy belated Easter. Remember R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

He was tied up.

Tony frowned mentally as he awakened to the feel of his hands bound in front of him, one hand encased in a familiar warmth that just sang of Bucky's touch.

Around him, he could hear three heartbeats, each as recognizable to him as his own and he sighed, hazel eyes fluttering open to meet the worried blue gaze of his mate.

For a moment, he didn't speak, trying to recall how he had ended up in Silas' room, then his gaze found Jeice's.

Jeice had escaped and betrayed him.

Jeice thought he was holding him captive.

The thought hurt more than it should have, but he covered it up with an arrogant smirk, masks firmly in place.

"Finally carting me off to the crazy house?" He snarked and Bucky frowned at him.

"Babe," He started but stopped as Silas stepped forward.

"We aren't sending you anywhere, Kael. But you aren't leaving this room until you talk. We have waited patiently, and we have tried to be understanding, but you aren't getting better, Little Prince. The _Sanguis Ira_ is never far from your gaze and you are becoming more manic. You are self-destructing and we refuse to watch it any longer."

Tony stared at them all for a moment, his expression blank before he smiled widely.

"Okay."

Jeice blinked, as did Silas. They had expected him to fight more, to make a smartass remark to try and deviate from what they had said. Only Bucky remained suspicious, more in tuned with his mate's devious nature than either of his brothers. So much more that he saw the dark gleam in the smaller man's gaze even as it tried to hide itself behind false compliance.

Tony wasn't going to cooperate as easily as either of the elder dampyres thought he would.

True to Bucky's prediction, his mate began to talk as they wanted him to, but bypassed the subject he was supposed to speaking of completely. Instead the genius began to rattle off scientific theories and philosophies, words leaving his lips in a torrent that in any other situation would have amused him. This wasn't even in the same realm of any other situation, however and Bucky interrupted him.

"Tony." His voice was stern and brooked no arguments and the youngest Salenyme fell silent.

Jeice kneeled at his brother's side and took one his bound hand in his own.

"I heard you," He admitted softly. "I heard everything you said to me when you put me under and I know you're scared, little one. I _know_ , and I should've never said what I did, But Tony," He gentle forced the genius' gaze to meet his own, able to see ever emotion in his brother's shattered gaze. He'd never seen their youngest so broken, not even as he and Silas had lain dying, so long ago. "Kael, we are afraid of losing you too. Those people out there, The Shield, The Avengers, all of them got to see you grow, and _live._ They got to see you…as you were. Me, Silas, and James just got you back. Don't make us live without _you_."

Tears gathered in Tony's eyes, before overflowing and streaming down their owner's nearly hollow cheeks, the genius' façade completely shattered.

"It hurts." He whimpered and Jeice wrapped his arms around him.

"I know, baby. I know." He crooned, stroking the other's hair like he had when Kael was just a fledgling being comforted after their parent's death. Silas watched them, his heart hurting for his brothers, both of whom he had failed immensely. Neither of them deserved this kind of pain.

"Talk to us, Tony." Bucky pleaded. "Talk to _me._ "

"I- I can't say everything tonight." The genius whispered softly. "I'm not that strong. Just…don't leave me?"

"Never." The three older men resolved firmly and Tony took a shuddering breathe, curling further into Jeice's embrace and bearing his bound limbs no thought. After a moment's hesitation he began to speak.

"I guess the best place to start is the day I got your KIA letter. Peggy delivered it to me and I just…snapped. I couldn't take it. I had finally let someone in after years of being along and you were gone. Even with Pegs and Howard, I was alone again and it hurt so much, so I worked harder to shut it out. I started taking more mission, each one more dangerous than the other until I was running nothing but suicide missions. I just, I just wanted it to stop hurting." He shivered when Bucky's hand tightened around his.

"Howard, he didn't like that. He knew I wanted to die and he didn't want to lose his greatest creation so he had Peggy drug me and he locked me away. I spent ten years in a small cell under the SHIELD's first base, only one visit every two days and never anyone but Peggy and Howard. My food was delivered one of them on those days and I spent my days in a- a haze. I grew depressed with every passing day, and one day, about three or so years in, I just stopped. I stopped eating, stopped moving, stopped acknowledging the world around me. Howard, in a last ditch effort to save me, put me into a stasis of some sort. When he woke me seven years had passed and he had me evaluated."

Tony paused to take a breath then continued.

"I tricked them. Anything to get out of that fucking room. But Howard, he had one last trick to play. He knew I wanted to be free but he also knew that I had tricked the psychiatrists, so he offered me a deal. If I became his heir, I would be free to take over his company and do as I please. I took the deal."

Bucky pulled his lover out of Jeice's arms and into his own, pressing a chaste kiss to the man's temple.

"Think you can keep going?"

Tony nodded. "For a while, everything was fine. I posed as an alcoholic playboy and designed the weapons he wanted me to, and I was fine. I was still hurting but it wasn't as painful as it had been. It was like it was getting better. Howard and his wife were killed and I took over the company. Then Obadiah, Howard's business partner, sent me to Afghanistan to promote one of the company's latest weapons."

Tony stopped abruptly, shaking his head.

"I can't. Please, I can't."

Bucky soothed him, sunning a hand through his hair. "Shh, I'm here. Keep going."

"We were attacked and I was captured," He whimpered. "They wanted me to build them a missile but I refused. I didn't do it. I didn't."

"Shh, I know, darlin'. I know. Shh, Tony. No more tonight. No more."

The elder Salenyme brothers nodded in agreement, curling protectively around their distraught brother and his mate.

"Sh, we're here, Little One." Silas coaxed, gently removing his brother's bindings. The younger didn't even noticed, having immersed himself in Bucky's embrace completely.

"Just rest," Jeice added. "We're here now."

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Tony's finally talking…but trouble is looming in the near future. Very big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait. Short chapter. Honestly, this story kinda just died for a while...

**Chapter Five**

"Care to run that by me again?"

Thor swallowed thickly at the ice in his shield brother's voice, and despite the billionaire being the second smallest person on the team, he found himself afraid.

There was something dark in his friend's eyes that he'd never seen before, something unmatched even by the darkness in Loki's gaze.

He hadn't been expecting this when he'd returned to tell his friends the news of his brother's impending arrival.

A tall dark-haired man he didn't know placed a hand on the tiny man's shoulder and the genius exhaled, smiling the devil's smile at the god. Eyes hard and smile cold, it was terrifying.

"The all-father has declared Loki innocent. It has been discovered that my brother's mind had been tampered with by a great evil, the likes of which the realms haven't seen in millennia."

"And somehow that translated into Loki being banished to _earth_? The place where over 90% of the population want him dead?" He snorted. "Yay, always knew you _gods_ were smart." The man cheered sarcastically.

"Brother- "The unknown male said but was cut off by The Man of Iron, who smiled vividly.

"Jarvis set up a floor for our impending guest…and let him know that if I catch him near any of the windows _I_ will defenestrate _him_."

Sighing, Thor looked at the other members of their team. Besides the Man of Iron, only the Eye of Hawk seemed unsettled by the news. The others looked slightly encouraging, and forgiving, even the two unknown men that had joined in his absence.

"If Loki is innocent, I see no reason he can't stay here." The captain acquiesced and Thor smiled.

"I shall fetch him immediately."

The others nodded and he turned to leave, shuddering as he felt the billionaire's cold eyes following his every move.

The Man of Iron was not one to be trifled with.

He would make sure Loki would stay on his best behavior.

After all, he'd rather the trickster resent him than be killed at the human's hands and the Son of Stark for all that he was human, was one of the smartest beings he'd ever met.

If he hadn't found a way to kill them yet…he would.

* * *

Bucky pursed his lips as he watched Tony pace their bedroom anxiously, the genius' thoughts tumbling from his lips in a torrent of words he hadn't began to even try to understand.

Since their talk a few nights previous, a weight seemed to have lifted itself from the smaller man's shoulders, leaving his gaze just a bit lighter, mania calming slightly.

He'd hoped that the next major crisis would wait a little longer, let the former prince regain his footing after falling for so long, but it just wasn't to be.

Thor had arrived bearing news of Loki's innocence and impending arrival and the Darkness had come rushing back with a vengeance, heightening the mania that he and the older Salenyme brothers had spent so long trying to calm.

"There's something else happening here. Loki isn't just being sent here as repentance. There's something bigger happening here, something darker."

Bucky nodded in agreement.

Even though he'd only met the demigod a handful of times, he could tell that the man had been holding back information during the meeting. Important, potentially dangerous information.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?"

Tony smiled, slowing in his pacing until he directly in front of his husband.

"Nothing."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, placing his hands on the lithe assassin's hips and pulling him closer.

"Nothing?"

Tony nodded, gasping as the other tightened his grip. Leaning down, he kissed the man deeply, moaning when Bucky's tongue caressed his own gently.

" _Sir, Loki has arrived."_

Pulling away, the billionaire licked his lips, capturing the lingering taste of his husband, before sending the man a sultry smile.

"The quicker we greet Loki, the quicker we can finish this."

Bucky grinned and stood, blue eyes gleaming darkly.

"You're playing with fire, darlin'."

"And yet I'm still not getting burned."

He smirked. "Burn me good."

Later, Bucky promised himself, watching with hooded eyes as his wife left the room. Loki first, then he could have his little minx all to himself, and he'd show him how good the flames felt.

* * *

Loki wasn't sure what he expected from Thor's Midgardian Host.

A cell, perhaps a cage, he certainly hadn't expected the man to build him a whole floor to himself, free of bars and confinement of any sort. He stared at his host, heart beating strangely fast in his chest.

"This…certainly wasn't what I expected."

The small mortal smiled, a cold humorless structure that set the trickster's hair on end.

"The windows are reinforced…for your safety and mine."

Loki found himself nodding, his throat clenching as he saw the darkness in the man's eyes.

Who was this man?

The gleam in his eyes, the ice in his smile, he was The Mad Titan in human form and he found himself terrified to disobey him.

Suddenly, as if it were never there, the ice in the man's features melted replaced by warmth, and if he weren't so damned confused, he'd try to move closer to him to get more of it.

"Good! Then enjoy your stay. We have team movie nights once a week, yes, it's mandatory. And dinner will be at about seven…I think."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Son of Stark."

His host's eyes flashed once more, before the warmth covered it.

"My pleasure, just tell Jarvis if you need something."

"Jarvis?"

"Say hello, J."

A male voice sounded above him, and he could hear a bit of reluctance entering it when this Jarvis spoke.

" _Hello, Mr. Odinson. I am JARVIS."_

Loki glanced around then nodded and took a seat on the plush bed, stark watching him curiously. After a moment, the mortal hummed and turned to leave.

"You're not so bad, Loki. I look forward to getting to know you."

Something kindled in the god's chest spreading warmth through his very being and, for the first time in a long time, Loki felt something.

He felt hope.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns the true reason Loki was sent to earth.

**Chapter Six**

Another Invasion.

Tony sighed as he looked over at the God sitting in front of him, taking in the guilt lining his form and the very real _fear_ in his eyes.

Three days had passed since Loki's arrival in the tower, and despite living under the same roof, he hadn't interacted much with the God. Instead, he'd spent most of his time in the lab, working on the projects Fury had assigned during his brief stint of madness and some SI assignments he needed to get done for Pepper. He'd honestly forgotten the man's presence in the tower until an hour previous, when he'd come into the lab. Now, knowing why Loki had come to see him, he almost wished he'd maintained his ignorance.

"Do the others know, yet?" He asked and Loki shook his head.

"No. Thor has gone to speak to the one you call Fury, as the All-Father ordered, and is requesting the passage of a few more of our warriors as an act of good faith. The Mad Titan is strong and terrifying, your Avengers will not be able to defeat him alone."

Tony nodded, blood singing at the thought of a battle, the _Sanguis Ira_ never far from the reigns.

"Why Midgard?" He asked and Loki sighed.

"Your realm is arguably the weakest of the nine, therefore in his mind it is the perfect gift for Lady Death. He seeks to court her despite her obvious displeasure and he has ended a lot of lives to do so." He paused. "He's also heard rumors of Lady Death's most beloved angel having descendants in your realm and he wishes to return them and the angel to her."

The genius raised an eyebrow at the mention of his kin, feigning ignorance of the rumors and filing all of the information away for a later discussion.

"Oh?"

His companion nodded. "It is rumored that Death's angel, Azrael fell due to his love with a Midgardian creature called a vampyre, with a y not to be confused with vampires with an 'I'. The vampyres much like their like-monikered kin were blood drinking beasts, yet they had the hyper-intellect and benevolence their counterparts lacked. Azrael's descendants were said to lack the blood-thirst of the vampyres, unless their family or kin are threatened…although it is all mostly myth. All the same, Death's angel hasn't been seen since his mate's death millennia ago. He is believed to have died with him."

Tony hummed softly, then sighed and stood, a tiny secretive smile playing on his lips.

"Jarvis, call a team meeting. Loki, how long until this "Mad Titan" arrives on Midgard?"

The mage closed his eyes, feeling Thanos' dark brand of magic moving closer to Midgard at a relatively fast pace.

"Six Midgardian days at the least. Eight at the most."

His host's gaze flashed, darkening to a deep ochre color then lightening again.

"Is it possible for the Old man to come here? Or is he just sending some of your fighters?"

"The second."

"Right, J fix the two floors under Loki and Thor's for our divine guests."

" _Of course, Sir. Also, Mr. Barnes sends his inquiry toward your well-being and the warning that should you not be present for dinner this evening, Silas shall come get you himself."_

Tony pouted.

"Tell him that is entirely unnecessary. No big brother threats."

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Big brother?"

"Jeice and Silas are my elder brothers."

"I was under the impression that you were an only child."

His host froze, and when he spoke his gaze seemed far away.

"They were lost a long time ago. I only just got them back."

Sensing that he'd misspoken, the god bowed his head, still remembering the ice his host had greeted him with days earlier.

It would not do to have that wrath turned on him.

"My apologies."

The smaller male blinked then rolled his eyes.

"It fine. C'mon before they send them down to get us."

He nodded and followed the human from the lab into the elevator. When they arrived on the common floor, the rest of the team, including the two that had been introduced as Silas and Jeice were present.

Barnes made his way to Stark's side immediately.

"Darlin'?"

"Remember when I said that there was a darker reason for Loki's being here."

The soldier nodded.

"Well, I hate being right."

Despite the tense situation, Barton snorted. "Since when?"

"Since there's another intergalactic invasion headed our way within the next week. And it's being led by a fucking Titan. Capital T."

The entire room went silent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

***/***

"Aliens." Jeice deadpanned following Clint's incredulous curse and Tony nodded.

"Thanos, it seems has heard a very interesting tale here of an angel and a vampyre falling in love. Death's angel in fact and is of the mind that he should return death's angels and the descendants of that union to her."

Silas raised an eyebrow. "But they are fairy tales." He rumbled playing along with his baby brother's façade.

Loki shook his head. "Azrael is a very real being. However, none have seen him since the death of his mate and it rumored that he followed him. Others believe that he was defeated in battle during while he was mourning."

The Salenyme brothers shared a look.

"How long until this invasion?" Steve asked.

"Six days at the least, eight at the most. Thor is informing your Fury."

"Why earth?" Natasha asked.

"Barring the rumor of Azrael, Thanos believes it will be the easiest of the realms to conquer for Lady Death. He hopes to present it to her as a courting gift."

Bucky frowned. "Thanos is…who?"

"The Titan of Chaos. Also known as the Mad Titan. He was my…master during the invasion of Midgard. Due to my failure, he is coming for Midgard. He is coming for Azrael, and he is coming for me."

The _Sanguis Ira_ reared its head in all three Dampyres, and a slow feral grin spread across the eldest's lips.

"Let him come."

Loki shuddered, taking in the matching darkness in the gazes of the three brothers and he had no problem believing that should Thanos arrive on Midgard, they would be the first on the battlefield.

He could only pray they'd survive the outcome.

***/***

"Are you gonna be alright?"

Tony hummed as he curled into his husband's arms, pondering the question the man posed to him.

"I…I've considered the possibility of a second invasion since I went through the portal…but having actual confirmation of it is terrifying. I keep thinking, what if I lose you all? What if I'm left behind again? And I can't," He shuddered. "I can't be alone again, James. I can't lose you all again."

Bucky shushed him, pulling him closer and when he spoke there was a timbre of the Winter Soldier in his voice.

"You won't."

Tony wanted to believe him…but the dread in his gut spoke differently.

**TBC…**


End file.
